From EP 1 223 061 A2 an air outflow device, in particular for conditioning the air of a vehicle, having a frame, a plurality of lamellas which are arranged so as to be capable of pivoting about a first axis, and at least one coupling element to which each of the lamellas is coupled, with the coupling element being capable of being adjusted relative to the first axis between a neutral position in which the lamellas are parallel to one another and a comfort position in which at least some of the lamellas can be pivoted in opposite directions from one another. The air outflow device is arranged in front of an air duct from which an air stream exits, the direction of which air stream can be adjusted using the air outflow device. In this context, the air stream can be fanned out using the lamellas which are pivoted in opposite directions to one another so that a diverging air stream is generated in which there are lower flow speeds than with an air stream with a constant cross section so that even with a high air throughput rate it is possible to prevent the emerging air stream from striking an occupant of a vehicle at high speeds. However, such an air outflow device does not fulfill all requirements.